1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects disclosed herein generally relate to providing, organizing, and managing a location history record of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and the like) include operating systems. The operating system is configured to execute application software installed on the mobile device. Application software products (i.e., applications) specifically designed to be executed using the operating system of a mobile device can be referred to as mobile “apps.”
Development of such applications originally focused on functions demanded by users of mobile devices to take advantage of the portability of the mobile devices. These applications can provide functionality for the mobile devices to support electronic mail (e-mail), calendars, personal contact information, news information, stock market information, and the like. Continued demand has led to the development of applications for mobile devices in categories such as games, factory automation (e.g., updates to existing mobile apps), banking, order-tracking, ticket purchases, managing health-related issues, and the like.
Some mobile apps can interact with a sensor of the mobile device. For example, a radio frequency point of sale transaction sensor can be used by a mobile app to complete a transaction at a store. For example, a heart rate sensor can be used by a mobile app to monitor and to report a heart rate of a user of the mobile device.
The ability to determine the location of mobile devices with a high degree of precision has led to the development of location-based services, a category of mobile apps that use location data to control features. The value of such mobile apps can be based upon: (1) knowledge of a degree of proximity between the mobile device (and, by extension, a user of the mobile device) and a point of interest associated with an application (either the mobile app providing the location-based service or another mobile app) and (2) inferences that can be made from such knowledge. Examples of location-based services can include, but are not limited to, products that identify locations of a particular category of goods and/or services, weather information, social networking applications (e.g., tracking a location of an individual), parcel tracking, turn-by-turn navigation, environmental alerts (e.g., high concentration of a particular allergen in the air), services for sending requests for emergency assistance, and the like.
In particular, applications developed for mobile devices by retailers and/or other third parties have implemented location-based services related to identifying locations of specific providers of goods and/or services, location-based advertising, location-based promotions, and the like. In being executed, such a mobile app can send a request for a location of the mobile device to determine a response based upon the location. In being executed, such a mobile app can also send the location of the mobile device to a server under the control of the entity that developed the mobile app.